ninjaslifeforme_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kou Haruno
Kou Haruno '(春野橋口, ''Haruno Kou) is one of the main characters in the A Ninja's Life for me RP. He is a ninja from Konohagakure, and the son of Touya Haruno. Background Kou, despite being a normal shinobi boy, had a rough childhood. During the early years in the Academy, he was always teased by the other male students for being 'girly'. Due to when someone punched him hardly or did something painful to him, he always disspears in a swirl of Saura blossoms. And he didn't have many frie nds except his cat, Daimaru, but Daimaru only powered the teasing for being called 'girly' But one day, about his third year of the Academy he yelled aloud, "SHUT UP!!" And no one ever teased him, and he returned to being quiet. He said he'd like to be Seiichi's friend when they first met in the first year of the Academy, Seiichi rejected, though and after that the two didn't speak much. Personality Kou is usually laid-back, lazy-ass, but he also has a soft side that he doesn't like people seeing. Kou often is well-tempered, it honestly takes a lot to get him mad, one example being, calling him a pet-name, insulting him, and/or hitting him in the same day. He also has a strong hatred for leeks, and the smell makes him sick. He also hates green onions and miso, unless it's in soup form. Inner Kou Within Kou is '''Inner Kou, (インナー橋口, Inner Kou) a manifestation of his inner emotions and thoughts. Inner Kou is comical version of Kou saying his actual opinions, or more wild and demonic thoughts, Inner Kou pops up occasionally throughout the story, but soon vanishes as Kou becomes older and is able to share his opinions, but Inner Kou occasionally appears every now and then. Inner Kou, also known as Inner Persona, Kou's Kekkai Genkai, is used for keeping information, such as if Kou need to tell someone something very important and suddenly enemy ninja attack, Kou would pass the info to his Inner Persona, causing Kou to forget the info, and until Inner Kou believes it's safe Inner Kou would give the info back to Kou. Appearance He has light, longish red hair, ALMOST pink, but not quite. Bright, yet still pale green eyes and fair skin. He wears a low collar dull red shirt with the Haruno Clan symbol on the back and white shorts down to his knees. He wears a red piece of cloth on his neck to cover up a large scratch Daimaru gave him when they were younger. He also wear his headband on his forehead, with most of his hair covering it. When in 'Jigoku neko: Human' mode, he shrinks about 6 centimeters, has cat ears, and a cat tail to match. His nails grow longer and his eyes' pupils turn into slits and the colored part of his eyes turn into a mixture of purple and green. He also becomes more flexible and more skinny than he already is. Abilities Kou is actually quite durable, in the RP Kou was able to withstand Daimaru's scratches, which are very painful, a paper bomb, poison smoke, and more than ten kunais. Kou knows multiple C-ranked and D-ranked justsus, and one B-ranked. It was noted that he had the same strength as Seiichi Uchiha by his Academy teacher In his last year. But being lazy, usually covers up all this, so no one could really guess. Kou's level of knowledge is beyond a normal genin, despite this, he was placed in a team, labeled as "The slacker," or the person on a team with the lowest grades. It's mentioned once in the RP that Kou said the only people who could beat him, was possibly Shiroya Lurichiyo and his cousin on his mothers side, an unknown shinobi, that he said was a Chuunin, since he never knew how they fought, so he couldn't think of a plan. Trivia ・Kou's name mean "happiness", "light", or "peace". ・Kou is based on Fruits basket's Kyo Sohma on appearance, and Haru Sohma on personality, having a calm personality and also Inner Kou. Actually, Kou Haruno is mainly Kyo Sohma himself(:D) Category:Shinobi